Daytime Olympus
by celticgirl101
Summary: One girl on the Deadpool catches the eye of everyone, not her name, but the price of her life - 105 million dollars. The team must do everything they can to find this girl, before someone gets to her. But with no clue of who or what she is, they have no idea what they're walking into.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, welcome to my fanfic. Hope you enjoy, and please review :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of their characters. I own only mine, Theracalisia Ludlow.**

* * *

"Okay, there's one more name on the list and she's a big one," Stiles explains to the group gathered around him.

"What do you mean?" Kira asks.

"Well, she's the only one we or _they,"_ he frowns. "Haven't found yet. She's not in Satomi's pack, but she has to be something other then a wolf. She's the one with the biggest price tag, more than Scott. They bet $25 million on him, well," Stiles took a deep breath, as if even he couldn't believe it. "They bet $105 million on her."

Everyone's facial expression changes when they realise this was serious. Over $100 million on one girl, she has to be important.

"Do we have any idea who or what she is?" Scott asks everyone. There was a pause of silence.

"It would help if we knew her name, smart guy," Malia points at Stiles.

"Oh shoot, yeah," he chuckles. He looks down at the list, looking over the numbers and names.

"Theraculisia Ludlow?" He says, more like a question. "Does that sound right to you?"

Lydia takes the paper off him with a sigh.

"Yes, Stiles. Theraculisia Ludlow," she reads out.

"Woah, what a name," Scott raised his eyebrows. "Shouldn't be too hard to find someone with that kind of name."

Turns out, it was.

* * *

"We know she's not in our school, that's for sure. We checked the entire school database," Lydia indicates toward herself and the other two girls standing next to her.

"How exactly did you get into the school database?" Stiles asks.

Kira's eyes shifted and shot to the white floor - everyone knew she probably stole her Dad's school password - as she stood awkwardly in silence. She looked up with a guilty smile and Scott couldn't help but smile and kiss her on the cheek.

"Well, what do we do now?" Stiles held the list up to Lydia's nose. "Here, maybe you can do something banshee with it."

"I'm not a dog," she replied, looking offended and ripped the paper away from her face with a pout.

She offered the list to Malia, without a second glance. She looked at Lydia and then at the list with an arched eyebrow.

"Well, neither am I, Lydia."

Liam took the paper and read over it again.

"So, what do we do now? It's been a day and we still have no idea who she is."

"We could go see Doc?" Scott offered.

"There's nothing else much we can do," Lydia frowned.

* * *

Satomi was at the Vet's when the group got there. She was whispering quietly to Deaton when they walked through the back. Her head was down and her forehead wrinkled, there was something worrying in her expression.

Scott had brought bottles of water along with him for the few of Satomi's pack that were found late last night, and still resting in the back room. Brett along with them. He was huddled in a corner with a young child, no more than 12 or 13 years old.

"We can come back another time..." Scott offered, not wanting to break up the serious looking conversation they seemed to be having.

"No, no it's fine," Satomi said with a fake smile and a quick glance at Deaton.

Scott had begun giving the bottles of water out to the tired pack of wolves. Kira had taken a few and headed over to where Brett and the young child with the blonde hair were sitting on the floor. She had met then both before, Brett on the lacrosse field and the girl the night before. She kneeled down and smiled warmly to the girl and gave her the bottles, whispering something to her that made her smile. Brett said thank you and looked over Kira's shoulder at Scott. Brett nodded gratefully with a thankful smile. Scott did the same back.

"So, what can I do for you?" Deaton asked, leaning against the metal examining table.

Stiles handed him the list with the one highlighted name.

"Do you have any idea who she is?"

He looked at her name with a quizzical face and frowned at the red crosses that covered some of the others.

"$105 million?" Deaton asked, confused.

"That's why we need to find her. There has got to be a reason why someone would bet so much on this one girl," Scott explained.

"I'm sorry, Scott. I've never heard of Theracalisia Ludlow," he handed back the paper.

"Satomi?" Stiles hoped.

"I'm sor-," she started to reply, before she was interrupted by Brett.

His head snapped up quickly from where he was talking to Liam.

"What? Who did you say you were looking for?" He asked, walking closer to the metal table.

"Theraculisia Ludlow?"

"She goes to Devenford Prep," Brett explained.

"As in, the private school Devenford Prep? The school you were expelled from," Stiles point's at Liam. "And the school that you're supposed to be at today, Devenford Prep?"

"Yeah..."

"Do you have any idea where she lives?"

"No? Look, that's all I know is that she goes to Devenford Prep and she just moved here from England, I think," he explains.

"Is she a freshman?" Liam comes to stand next to him.

"No, she transferred. She's a sophomore."

"What the hell do we do? We can't just go up to her an say - 'Oh, sorry. We just came to warn you that someone's trying to kill you,' can we," Stiles sighs.

That same young girl Brett was huddled with, came to stand by his side. She grabbed his hand and held it with a smile. Brett returned the smile and suddenly turned to Liam.

"You have your old school uniform, don't you?" He asks Liam.

"Yeah, I guess I do. Why?" Liam counters, confused.

Brett only smiled.

* * *

"This isn't going to work, I'm telling you. We already stick out like a sore thumb," Liam complains.

"Who uses that phrase anymore?" Stiles looked weirdly at him.

"Well, apparently I do," he countered as the four of them begun to bicker.

Brett was the only one with a plan last night in the Vet's. All four of them - Brett, Scott, Stiles and Liam - were in Devenford Prep. Not for long of course, just long enough for them to find Theraculisia Ludlow and try to warn her somehow. They hadn't worked that part of the plan out just yet. They did sort of stick out like a sore thumb, Liam was right. Brett looked the usual Brett, in the same shirt and tie and blazer he and everyone else wore. Liam looked the same as he did before he got suspended from school, but he was on edge - afraid someone might notice him. And Scott and Stiles, well. Brett had borrowed Stiles his spare black blazer and V-neck with the schools emblem on the left side. He luckily found a striped green tie in the locker room for him too. Scott wore Liam's worn blazer and small V-neck jumper, it was far too tight on him in all the wrong places. He also wore a tie but they both looked different somehow. It was obvious they weren't used to wearing a school uniform.

They were huddled near the front of the school, all four of them. They had sneaked into the school, not through the large wooden doors at the front, it would have been to obvious they didn't go to Devenford Prep. Three of them had their heads down, trying to avoid anyone's gaze. While Brett stared at the wide open doors. Devenford Prep was very different compared to Beacon Hills High School. Devenford was made entirely from wood and marble and it's hallways weren't filled with lockers like Beacon Hills. There were stairs that led to somewhere on either ends of the hallway and only one side was lined with lockers. But one's with keys not a numbered password like Beacon Hills. Devenford Prep looked like something out of Harry Potter.

Everyone looked the same in Devenford Prep. Unlike Beacon Hills, everyone wore the same blazer and the same V-neck jumper. All girls and boys wore a white shirt or blouse with the same black and dark green striped tie. Boy's wore smart trousers, girls wore dark green skirts and black knee high socks. Black shoes, of course. Entirely different to the rainbow coloured hallways of Beacon Hills - Scott and Stiles thought.

Devenford Prep's hallways were littered with students. Most were leaning against the lockers or the marble wall, Brett said some were in their Homerooms. They had been given looks by a few but they kept their heads down.

"Where is she?" Liam complained, again.

"We did get here pretty early, Liam. She'll get here," Brett sighed.

"What does she look like anyways? How will we know it's her?" Stiles asked what all three of them were thinking.

Brett smirked, like they had said something funny.

"Oh, you'll know," he replied with a chuckle.

Liam wouldn't stop fidgeting and Brett couldn't stop him.

"Jeez, Liam. Do want to split up into pairs? So we're less suspicious?"

Scott and Stiles smiled at his face and tapping foot that wouldn't stop moving. Stiles nearly laughed at Brett's annoyed face, but his own dropped when Liam agreed with Brett's plan.

"Yeah, I'll stay with Scott," Liam said.

Stiles opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He only looked back and fourth at them both before rolling his eyes as Scott shrugged. He turned to Brett, who had a knowing smile.

"Don't look too happy about it, please," he said sarcastically with chuckled.

Brett turned with that same smile and began walking down the hallway. Stiles looked down and shoved his hands in his trouser pockets, following him to the other end. Brett leaned on his side facing Stiles, as Stiles let his back lean against the marble wall, one foot propped behind him slightly. They were closer to the stairs then Scott and Liam, but they weren't that far away from them.

"Look who's coming," Brett gestured towards the large, wooden double doors.

And there entered Theraculisia Ludlow.

All three of them could tell what Brett meant now. The hallway fell silent ever so slightly as she walked through the doors. The slight silence created a tension in the hallway, not to mention awkwardness.

If Brett was in fact correct, Theracalisia Ludlow was beautiful. She stood tall, not quite as tall as Stiles but not far from it. She walked confidently through the double doors, with a leather satchel on her right shoulder and a violin case in her left hand. You could hear the click of her modest heels on the marble floor, even from where Brett and Stiles were leaning. She wore the same as everyone else - her skirt not too short but short enough for boy's eyes to wonder - but she somehow looked different. A good different. Her eyes were on the floor and her long light brown hair with darker streaks covered her face, reaching her hips. It was straight and a few curls and waves, thick, too and moved with her as she walked. She finally looked up, as someone might have said her name aloud. Her face was calm, her cheeks were a rosy pink and her lips were full and a light red. She had a slight tan, nearly nothing at all. She was beautiful, too beautiful. There was something wrong.

The first thing all four of them saw, were her eyes.

They weren't normal. They were too bright to be a humans.

She passed Liam and Scott first, and their eyes followed her until she got to her locker right opposite Stiles and Brett. They all kept their heads down, looking at her through their eyelashes. Trying not to be too obvious.

She swiftly took a key from her blazer and opened her locker. There was nothing much inside, really. A couple of books, a file, and a grey pullover hanging from the inside of her locker door. She lifted her violin and placed it softly inside, taking a file out of her black leather bag and replacing it with one that was inside the locker. Her head was down, looking at her schedule or a piece of paper, maybe, the grey pullover swinging ever so slightly on the metal open door.

And as if she had heard a scream or a cry, her head snapped up so quickly, they wouldn't be surprised if she had broken her neck. She stared straight into oblivion. At nothing, but something. Her hand suddenly gript the locker door, and with her free hand she held her head slightly as if she were in pain.

She dropped the hand that held her head and turned - only her head - ever so slightly to the right, like she had heard or smelt something in the direction of Brett and Stiles. And then she turned her head more and more, until she saw them both. Looking. Staring.

Her body still didn't move. Her hand still gripped the door and head was still turned toward them both. They could see her inhumanly green eyes and most of her face.

Brett offered her a lob sided smile, with his hands crossed over his chest.

Stiles gave her his signature nod, with his hands still in his pockets.

She met both of their eyes, and then her head slowly turned back to her locker. She closed the door and turned the key but didn't remove it. She stood there, her hand on the key and looked to the left. Did the same to Scott and Liam as she did to Brett and Stiles. Met both their eyes, but hers lingered on Scott's more then they should have.

Theraculisia narrowed her eyes at the true alpha. Dragged her key out of her locker and walked away from all four of them, and didn't look back.

All this happened so fast, Scott didn't know if he had seen what he had seen correctly. Her eyes turned from the painstakingly bright green they were, to a shining black as she narrowed her eyes at him.

After she had climbed the stairs, all four of them met halfway. They formed their circle again.

"Is it just me, or were her eyes too green?" Stiles asked, sceptical.

"Do you think she's like Kate?"

"No, I don't think she is," Scott said, knowing that wasn't what she was. She couldn't be.

The bell rang, loudly. Startling all four of them.

"Come on," Brett motioned them to fallow. "We need to get you out of here."

None of them were sure what they were going to do next about Theraculisia Ludlow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's so short, hopefully the next chapter will be longer. Hope you enjoy, please review :)**

* * *

They were still trying to get out of Devenford Prep when a teacher decided to walk by.

They were lucky that they happen to be passing the boy's locker room, and Brett had just enough time to give them a big shove before they all got caught. He leaned casually against the wall just outside the door as all three of them tumbled and fell over each other from Brett's shove.

"Good morning, Mr Johnson," Brett began, trying to distract the gaze of his history teacher from the locker room. Luckily, it worked, as Mr Johnson began warning Brett about the upcoming History Mock that they were sitting next lesson.

"Jeez," Stiles wined. "I think I broke my shoulder."

"That was close," Liam stated the obvious.

But Scott didn't listen to either of them. His gaze was focused more on the girl that stood in the middle of the sweaty smelling boys locker room.

"Uhmm," Scott cleared his throat awkwardly. "Guys?"

"Wha-"

She stood there like she expected this to happen, like she knew the teacher was going to come walking down the hallway the same time they were. Stood with her arms crossed over her chest, the same bag on her shoulder and her hip cocked. Hair on either side of her face, her left eyebrow faintly arched and her head slightly tilted to the side.

"Um, this isn't the girls locker room," Stiles gestured toward where they were standing, trying to act like they were students at Devenford Prep.

"And this isn't Beacon Hills High School," she said, with an accent. It sounded British, but there was something different about it.

They were all lost for words, they didn't know what to say.

"What do you want from me?" She asked. There was no emotion on her face. If she was confused, she didn't show it. If she was scared, she didn't show it, although they all knew she wasn't.

"You're Theraculisia Ludlow, right?" Scott asked.

"I am."

"We've, um. We've come to warn you. There's a, uh, betting pool and your name's on it. Someone's bet $105 million on you, so there are going to be people trying to get to you.. Try to kill you," Scott explains slowly, wandering if he's given too much away.

"I know."

"You have got to be kidding me," Stiles started, his voice flat. "You mean I wore this freaking thing for nothing?" He motions angrily at the blazer. "Well, this was all for nothing! Why don't we all just go and le-"

Stiles was interrupted from his endless babbling, when Brett tore through the locker room door.

"Okay, I finally - Oh, Jesus -"

Brett stopped in his tracks when he saw Theraculisia standing in the middle of the boys locker room, looking as pissed as ever. No one decided to speak, not even Stiles. The sweaty room became very awkward, very quickly. All four of the them did nothing but look around the room, not exactly staring directly at her. She was quiet intimidating.

"Look," she said with a sigh, dropping her hands and letting them rest by her sides. "I know about the Deadpool, and I know that I'm on it."

"How did you find out about the Deadpool?"

She seemed to weigh the answer first, it looked like she didn't know how to answer. "I've been noticing how seemingly normal people have just started to disappear, kids, even," she looks down, frowning. "It just took some time to put the pieces together."

"But you're not just on the Deadpool, someone bet $105 million dollars on your _death,"_ Stiles takes a step forward. "A lot of people are going to start coming after you," he takes another step.

"They already have," she sighs with a frown.

Scott finally understood that it wasn't a dream, Theraculisia's eyes did turn black. Just as they did now.

She gasped loudly, just as if she had seen something frightening, just like Lydia does when she's about to scream or see's the death of someone. Her eyes were no longer a freckled green, but a shining black. The white still remained, but the iris' were replaced by emptiness. Her eyes were wide, her face calm and pale, her lips slightly parted. The bag on her shoulder dropped with a loud thud, as she remained perfectly still. Stiles hesitantly took a step forward, coming to stand in front of her. Theracalisia's eye didn't drift to his face, but stayed exactly where they were. She stared straight through him, she wasn't looking at anything in this world. It was as if she was looking at something happening right in front of her, but there was nothing but Stiles.

"What's happening to her?" Liam asked very quietly, while stepping forward.

They all took a step closer, trying to understand what was happening.

As if the sound of them disturbed her, Theraculisia's hand flew out and caught Stiles' wrist. He was startled and tried to wretch his arm away, but she wouldn't let him budge. Her head turned to face him, suddenly and she met his eyes. They were actually looking at him, but there was something deeply wrong about her stare. It was as if they stared through him and not at him, as if her eyes had seen endless war and suffering.

"Something's coming," she whispered to him. "Something's coming for us all," she said slowly, even more quietly then before.

"You have to protect the True Alpha, you have to protect each other from them," her voice rises slightly.

"Who's them?" Stiles asks.

"They're coming." Her grip on his arm tightens slightly, and her fairly long nails begin to break the skin.

"Who are they?" He asks again.

"Stiles," Scott warns him to get away from her. They all inch closer, silently worried she might change into something, or attack or try to bite their best friend.

"You need her help along the way, she'll protect you," Theraculisia insists, her eyes still black canvases. "You have to trust her, your lives and hers depend on it."

"Who is she?" Stiles stops struggling against her grasp.

"Athena's twin."

As the first drop of blood landed on the locker room floor, Theraculisia's eye turned back to their bright green.

"Athena? As in Greek Mythology?"

It was no use, she quickly let go of his arm and took a step back, looking round the place as if she had never seen it before. She began to take deep breaths to calm herself, taking further steps back until she nearly fell over her own bag.

"What just happened to you?" Brett asked what they were all wanting to know.

She shook her head slightly, taking control of herself. She looked at her hand, Stiles' blood slowly dripping off her nails.

"Sorry," she looked apologetically toward him, although he didn't seem to notice his wrist.

He narrowed his eyes and had that questioning look on his face, the face he had when he couldn't fit pieces of a story together. He was confused.

"Did you mean Athena as in the Greek Goddess?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "I never remember anything."

"What the hell was that?" Liam started, slightly freaked out.

"Are you a banshee?" Scott asked.

"No, not really."

"What do you mean by _not really_?" Brett questioned her, looking sceptical.

"There's a reason why they bet so much on my life," she started, her accent becoming very apparent.

"The Benefactor knows what I am."

Before anyone can ask her another question, she picks up her bag, and leaves the room just as a class of freshmen come storming into the locker room.

The newbies stop when they see the four standing there, looking confused and slightly frustrated - mostly Stiles.

The Freshmen were quite frankly intimidated by the four. They were a couple years older, everyone knew the Juniors and Seniors run Devenford Prep, apparently even if they didn't go to school, but they looked the part.

"Let's go," Brett announced, and all four of them pushed through the stifling boys.


	3. Chapter 3

"Everyone on the Deadpool is here, except her."

They all frown.

"You did find her, didn't you?" Derek asks.

"Yeah, we found her," Scott glances at Brett. "We told her about everything, but she knew it all already."

"Did you at least find out what she was?" Kira comes to stand next to them.

"No," Brett sighs. "All she said was, she was something like a Banshee."

"But $105 million for a Banshee can't be right," Scott shakes his head, confused.

It was too stuffy in this place for Scott. The atmosphere was tense, everyone was just waiting. Waiting for them to come. They were all silently preparing for what was to come, hoping it would come soon and then it could finally be over. So many had already died, they were all determined not to lose anyone else. That is why, when the alarms went off signalling someone was coming closer to the building, they all got ready for the fight of their lives. They did whatever they had to. Picked up their gun or crossbow, or snarled as their teeth became ones of werewolves. They were all ready as they witnessed a single figure come closer and closer until she peeled back a piece of plastic that was hanging from the one of the beams.

"WOAH!" She shouted as Mr Argent pointed his crossbow at her face, her duffle bag lands on the floor with a loud thud.

"Hey, hey, hey," she held her hands up in surrender.

It looks as if she had just left training. In one hand she held a shining bow. She wore clean trainers, a black skort that showed her long legs and a collared sports top. It all matched. The top was dark green and bore the emblem of Devenford prep. Her skort had a single thick dark green strip down the right side. She also had a protective piece of leather strapped to her left forearm and a support on her right elbow and shoulder. Her face looked the same as it did this morning, her eyes as bright as ever in this dim room. The only difference was her hair was up in a ponytail now. As her hair swayed to the side, the word _captain_ in bold white writing is visible on the back of her polo shirt. Scott had to look away for a moment, the memory of Allison shooting through his mind.

"Can you please not point that thing at my face," her voice was flat, she peered around her hands at Mr Argent.

"Who are you?"

"Theraculisia?" Scott stepped out of the shadows.

"Hey there," she lowered her hands and held her bow in both of them.

"What are you doing here?"

"I am here to help," she smiles, her accent making her words sound bold.

"Help?" Scott's eyebrows furrow. "You're here to help us fight?"

"That is correct," she nods. "Apologies for my tardiness, I had training," she motions toward her clothing and her bow. "Oh," she gives everyone a smooth smile. "You can all call me Culee, Theraculisia's a bit of a mouthful."

Scott and Brett stand in confusion for a moment. She's very different to when they had last seen her, and it caught them off guard.

"Where are your arrows?" Brett asks her.

"I was hoping I could borrow some," Culee turns to Mr Argent with a wide smile.

"How did you-" Her smile only got bigger.

"What are you?" He asks her, still gripping his crossbow tightly. "Banshee, werewolf?"

"Neither," she smiles again.

"Then what?"

"You're a hunter aren't you, Mr Argent," it wasn't a question, she already knew. "You can identify supernatural creatures, can't you? Let's see if you can figure out what I am."

Argent was sceptical. He held his crossbow higher, ready to fire when needed. Culee dropped her smile and closed her eyes. Scott and Brett shared a look, both thinking the same thing. They took a step forward, hoping the same thing wouldn't happen now like it did this morning. Everyone was quiet, waiting again. Wondering what would happen. She did nothing. She didn't move a finger.

Culee slowly opened her eyes, she was looking directly at Argent. Where Brett and Scott were expecting to find her inhumanly green eyes, they found eyes as red as fire. They were so red, it felt like her gaze was burning you. She swiftly closed her eyes again, opening them a second later. This time, her eyes are a cloudy blue, like the sky. She open and closed her eyes, showing everyone seven different colours and feelings. Each one gave her a different aura.

Her eyes are her normal green again, the smile creeps back on to her face.

"Did you figure it out yet, Mr Argent?"

"You're an Aither."

It isn't Argent that answers, it's Satomi. She steps out of the shadows and comes to stand next to him, Culee smiles at her.

"You are correct."

"That can't be," Argent protests. "Aither's are only myths, they aren't real." His crossbow is down, his gaze goes from Satomi to Culee. Back and forth.

"Look around you," Culee gestures to everyone. "You're surrounded by assassins, werewolves and a kitsune," she turns, glances at Kira. "Nice to meet you, by the way."

Kira was in shock, her eyes wide. "Hi," she says awkwardly, it sounded more like a question.

"Aither's aren't a myth," she tells Argent. "There's one standing right in front of you," she whispers with a smile.

"Oh my God," he breathes.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Scott interjects, confused and slightly annoyed.

"No time," Culee glances behind her, the smile wiped from her face. "They're here."

Argent shifted into motion and suddenly threw a long black tube at Culee, which she caught gracefully. She opened it quickly, revealing arrows. She placed it on her back and extend her bow, ready to fight. Scott and the wolves, Culee, Derek and Kira were ready to fight.

Within seconds the room filled with smoke. Culee shot her first arrow and a dark figure hit the floor. Another two ran toward her, she kicked one in the chest sending him backwards and hit the other across the face with her bow and shortly fired another arrow. Scott watched, stunned, shocked, and silently thankful she could fight. It wasn't long before Scott was distracted. Dark and armed figures ran toward him from every direction. He growled and sprinted at them with all he had.

Theraculisia was running out of arrows within a couple of minutes. She'd hit the floor so many times, she lost count. Culee was so determined not to use her abilities, she didn't care if she'd get stabbed or shot. It didn't matter anyways, she'd heal eventually anyways.

Culee fired her last arrow, hitting the dark figure in the shoulder. Disarm, _never_ kill. It was something her Aunt had taught her long ago.

She turned and caught a glimpse of a tall, dirty haired boy struggling, one of the assassins around his neck. Culee ran and caught the armed assassin by the shoulder and threw him to the floor. Brett grabbed her arm and turned her, she gazed strongly up into his beautiful hooded eyes. Blood was speckled on his face. Blood oozed out of hers. Brett's eyes travelled to her stomach, his eyes growing wider.

"Culee," was all he had to stay.

She started to feel it then, the pain in her side. The assassin had stabbed her. _Fucking_ _great_ , she thought and pulled it out quickly. She bit her tongue so hard, she was sure it had started to bleed. The heavy knife hit the floor with a noise no one could hear over the shouts and screams. Within seconds Brett and herself had moved on to the next person trying to kill them.

The message hit every phone in unison. It didn't take long before all the shadows retreated. Crawling, being dragged or if they were lucky enough, they walked.

Everyone turned and surveyed the group. Two of Satomi's pack were dead, laying motionless on the ground. Culee couldn't look, she couldn't do anything for them anymore.

"Everyone okay?" She asked the room, it felt like a stupid question to her.

Everyone was injured in some shape or form. Culee wiped the blood from her face using her forearm. The cuts had already heeled, but she knew she had only smudged the blood across her face. She looked down at her deeply coloured polo shirt. It had been ripped by someone, she was suddenly annoyed.

"Oh, shit," she said aloud. She was upset about something so little, she felt selfish. Two people had just lost their lives.

Culee became very aware of the stab wound, she was finding it harder to breath. She dropped her bow on the floor, ignoring the sound it made. She propped her knees up while she lay her back on the floor, closing her eyes and extending her arms outwards.

"Don't think about the pain," she said in her head. She _thought_ she had said it in her head.

"Are you okay?" Someone asked in the distance.

"I'm just smashing," she said, the saying surprisingly unfamiliar to her. "I'll heal eventually, don't worry."

"You heal, like us?" Scott had asked.

Culee got to her feet slowly, "Werewolves heal faster then I do, but yes."

Scott was looking worriedly at his arm. It wasn't long before Culee understood why. "Scott," she said slowly.

A moan escaped him, he grabbed his arm in pain. "Scott," Culee said again.

"Why aren't I healing?" It was a simple gash, it was deep enough to case anyone else damage, but he should have healed by now. Dark looking veins escaped the bleeding wound, Culee's face hardened. She could recognise it from anywhere.

Everyone started to panic as Scott shouted in pain, again.

"I.. I don't understand," Scott babbled. "Wait, I have-"

"Scott," Culee had to cut him off. "That isn't a normal wound. Whatever they used to cut your skin, it was laced with Forsake." She read Scott's blank eyes. "It's Wolfsbane. It's poisonous," she clarified. The dark veins were rising up his arm. A worried expression crossed her face.

"We need to get him to the Doc," Brett stepped to his side, urgently. Argent appeared then, Kira close behind.

"There's no time," Culee said quickly. "Look at the veins. Scott, let me help you," she held out her hand. She took a step forward, Scott looked sceptical. She dropped her hand.

"Scott," she said, "sooner or later you're going to have to trust me. I'm trying to help. You don't have long, you're going to die if you don't let me help." She pleaded. It isn't his time to go, yet. Scott fell to his knees, doubling over. After a moment, he offered Culee his arm.

She rushed forward, gently taking his arm. Culee gulped, looking at the worsening wound. She closed her eyes, thinking about the sacrifices she's going have to make to save the True Alpha. _I have to save him, he can't die_ , she thought.

"Hold him down," she motioned toward Argent, Brett and Derek. "This is going to be really painful, okay Scott? Scott, can you here me?" He was barely conscious. It was now or never.

She placed her right hand over the dark gash, closing her eyes. Her hand became very warm, her eyes glazed over and became another uncommon colour. Her entire body radiated heat and strength and power. The three struggled to clamp Scott down as he screamed and thrashed. It felt like someone was crushing his bone. The dark veins started to lighten, eventually disappearing. It took Brett a long moment to notice the veins appear on Culee's arms.

By the time Scott calmed down, the gash had gone. Healed. Scott fell unconscious, he'd be like that for a while. Culee slowly got to her feet, breathless and dizzy. Her body collided with the concrete floor, she couldn't keep herself up.

"Hey," Brett was at her side. "Are you okay?"

He helped her to her feet, her head still spinning. Blood ran from her nose, dripping onto the cold floor. She wiped her nose with the back of her hand quickly, not wanting anyone to see.

"Are you okay? I mean, did that do that-"

"It's normal," she says quickly. "It... It just.." Culee found it hard to find an excuse. "It just drains me, I'll be fine."

Everyone was watching her. Brett didn't believe her, he knew there was more to it then that. Culee crouched in front of Scott, frowning. "Take him home. He's going to be out for hours, but he will be fine. Don't worry," she smiled reassuringly to a very worried Kira.

Culee suddenly felt the need to leave. She was worried she'd say something wrong, something that gave too much away. She picked up her duffle bag and bow, throwing them both over her shoulder.

"I have to get home," she said. Feeling really bad about leaving everyone in shock and injured. But a feeling of fear overwhelmed her.

"Hey," Brett called. "Thank you."

She glanced back. His eyes were burning into her, something about him was captivating to her.

Kira was nodding, "Thank you."

"It's alright," Culee's voice was soft and sincere. She gave everyone a small smile before leaving.

 _Don't get too close to any of them_ , she thought. _You don't have a long time left anyways. You'll be dead soon._

The single thought stayed in her mind all night, giving her nightmares she'd never be able to forget.


End file.
